Talk:Across the Void Choices/@comment-3452092-20190513185920/@comment-38452727-20190513193431
Since you're diting this is what I have (It's in source so the achievements stay with the full text): Choice 1 *I don't know what I'd do without you. (No effect) *You always make me smile. Choice 2 *Choose this look! (�� ) (" ") *Wear your everyday clothes. This look is called "Starship Trooper" for males. Choice 3 *You'll be safe there. (+Passengers) *It'll be easier with you out of the way. " " if your passengers are happy. Choice 4 *It's an honor to lead you into battle. (+Crew) *We did it for a noble cause. *Screw a speech. Let's kick some ass. " " and +Crew if you are wearing the premium outfit. " " if your crew has high morale. Choice 5 *This is your last chance to surrender. *I won't let you touch ayone on my ship. *Counter plan, we become new best friends instead. (No effect) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Reverse thrusters! *Use our stealth tech to escape! (" ") ⬅ Correct *Comm for help! The second option only appears if you have the stealth tech. Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Shoot its engine! (+Marshal Skills) *Tell Ion to boost my firepower! *Fire at its hull! The second option only appears if you have the biodroid. Choice 8 *Take it. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Slam the gun into his head! *Run in the opposite direction! *Pull the trigger! (No effect) Choice 10 *Grab it. " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 11 *Pull him to me. (❤ +Meridian) *Step back. Choice 12 This is a timed choice. *Think chaotically and confuse him! *Build a fortress in my mind to box him out! (No effect) *Imagine defeating him as a distraction! Choice 13 *Overcome Barlow with your mind! (�� 16) *Give in to the pain. Diamond Choice 1 *Guide it. " " Diamond Choice 2 *Holmes. (No effect) *Zaniah. (No effect) You get to choose both of them. This just decides the order. Choice 14 *You've been looking after me this whole time. (No effect) *Why didn't you tell me the truth? *That means you blew up your own ship! Choice 15 *The Jura will always come first to me. *How could you go after my brother? (No effect) *I can still be Jura and have you as my enemy. Choice 16 *How could you keep this a secret?! *Your loyalty has always been to her. *I thought you cared about me. (No effect) Choice 17 *We're in the middle of a battle with the Void! *I don't take orders from you anymore, Artemis. (No effect) *Why don't you find a black hole to crawl inside of instead? " " if you installed the Cryo Atmos. Choice 18 This is a timed choice. *Hide behind the planet! *Spray him with the water jet! *Throw the statue's ring at him! (No effect) " " if you are wearing the premium outfit. " " if you saved Aquari. Choice 19 *Clean the viewport with him! *Give Ion the attack command! (" " and +Marshall Skills) *Barrel roll to shake him off! The second option only appears if you have the biodroid. Diamond Choice 3 (if you have the Void crossbow) *Fire! (" ") Choice 20 *Help Oberon defeat him! (�� 16) *Let him escape. Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Attack Quandry from opposite sides! (No effect) *Run at him head on! *Hold steady until he lunges! " " Choice 21 *Yes, absolutely! (No effect) *No, I'd like someone else. Choice 22 *The Vanguard. *The Jura. *No one. (No effect) Choice 23 *The Jura, so they win the war. *The Vanguard, so they win the war. *The Jura and Vanguard to ensure peace. *Neither. Take them in the Atlas and sacrifice yourself. (No effect) Choice 24 (Neither) *Hang onto them. Choice 25 (Neither) *Draw LI to me. (No effect) *Squeeze his/her hand. Choice 26 (Neither) *Shoot it. Choice 27 (Neither) *I love you both so much. (No effect) *You need to make peace with each other. *Promise you'll protect one another. " "